Gibbs house Story one Florida
by Jade-Mexx
Summary: What happens when tony and Ziva both get hurt and have to stay together... along with abby tim jenny and gibbs.. oh and the odd Killer. TIVA JIBBS and MCABBY
1. Chapter 1

A/n so the summer here and im really red so im writing this .. Im sure it has been an idea before s no cpying intended.

Soo its not really in a season but Ziva is American and Jenny is alive.

It took her along time. She stood here for at least an hour waiting bringing the courage to ask im, to knock on the door, but finally she did it, now to the bigger problem to ask him.

Tony DiNozzo rolled over and stared at the clock 2:43 on a Monday morning whoever was the door better be there for a good reason.

He slowly opened the door to reveal and slightly broken loking but still gorgeous Ziva David.

"Ziva" he said softly

"Tony" she sighed "my … my house it ... it was in a fire and I have no where so em I was wondering if I could stay with you for em a while if that's k casue if its not I will phone gibbs or abby or even Mcgee" she stuttered

"Ziva Ziva its fine come on in" he gestured "are you ok"

She slowly walks in taking in her surroundings "um yes it has happened before has it not"

"Yes but you where an Israeli Mossad Agent, now you are American and and NCIS Agent you have feelings now" tony said guiding her to the sofa

"all the photos, ari tali ima you , paris everything gone" she sighed

"Hey hey it will be ok" he comforted her

"Yes it will" she said pulling herself together "I am sorry"

"What for Zi"

"Disturbing your nigh" she said trying to head out the door

"No you will stay here rule 6 ziva tut tut"

She tried to pull away but fell, fell in to his arms and that's where it happened he scooped her up and was about to kiss her and then …BOOM... Darkness surrounded both to them


	2. Chapter 2

The bleeping was what originally woke him up. Beep Beep Beep tony slowly rolled over and attempted to turn him alarm clock off, but it was not there. Regretfully he opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed, it was then the nights events came rushing back to him, and Ziva… bomb …Pizza. He was dragged out of his thoughts by a cough. He looked to the door the find Gibbs leaning on the wall.

"How you doing DiNozzo"

"You tell me boss" he whispered his voice was all dry and croaky

"2 broken ribs and broken leg and you've just came out of a coma" He slowly and softly said

"Wait a coma"

"Yes tony a coma "a new voice said from behind Gibbs

"Ziva" he questioned

Slowly Ziva Came from behind Gibbs, her arm in a cast and leg in a walking one

"Hello Tony" she said

"Hello Ziva" he gulped

"Abby and that lot want to see you are you up for it DiNozzo" Gibbs asked Breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah can I have a couple of minutes alone with Zi please boss" he pleaded

He grunted and walked out the room.

"So Zi um how you been" he nervously asked

Instead of answering him she walked right up to him put her face with is kissing distance and the …..

Slapped him.

Right across the face.

"Hey Zi what was that for" he asked rubbing his face.

"You... you nearly died saving me you idiot and this last month I thought I was going to lose you, you are my partner" she choked

"Wait LAST MONTH" he shouted

"Yes last month" she sighed he was really not getting her point

"You care. You care you missed me" he smiled

"Yes I missed you, you nearly died" Ziva said with a tear rolling down her eye

"Hey come here" he pointed to one side of his bed

And that where Abby found them sleeping peacefully next to each other.

**An thank you for the review and the alerts it makes a girl happy x **

**This chapter is just filler it will get there soon. So yeppp wanna leave a thingy even if it's just to say Heyy **

**Thanks anyways Jade xx **

**Ohh and im looking for a beta **


	3. Chapter 3

Abby slowly walked out the room and bumped into McGee

"Abby" he started

"sh sh Timmy look how cute they are" Abby said

"um I suppose" he shrugged

"No they are meant to be together and I will bet on that" Abby said getting out her Cell "I bet ducky would be interested in a pool, I bet they will be together by the end of the week"

"I don't think so because of rule 12 Abby they won't go against Gibbs" McGee started

"That didn't stop you did it Timmy" Abby flirted

"Nope" and with that he swooped down and kissed her right on the lips.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

"hey Jen" Gibbs said taking Chinese in to her office

"ever heard of Knocking Jethro" Jenny Shepard Muttered

"nope" he chuckled And kissed her forehead

"didn't think soo" she smiled "so what you got then" putting down her files

"your favourites" he smiled

They sat down on the sofa and started eating

"DiNozzo woke up"

"that's good Ziva hasn't been the same" jenny sighed her friend wasn't the same after the accident she hoped tony would bring some life back into her.

After sitting in silence for 20 mins Jenny bit into something Hard

"hey ouch what is that" she pulled out a ring , the same ring she left in paris "Jethro what is this"

"jenny it's a present I love you with all my heart and you left me in paris but you never left my heart" Jethro said looking in to her eyes

Instead of words Jenny pulled him into a passionate kiss, thing would not be the same.

A/N just another filla x will start the move to gibbs house next time so either sat or friday x

so just a quick thanks x

to

left my heart in paris - thank you your review review means alot to me i love your storys x

Reio - thank you x

Baneswoman - thank you for the constructive critisim anything to make it better x :)

Wanna leave a not for me.. feel free xx

Jade xx


	4. Chapter 4

They both woke to the sound of people whispering, or attempting to whisper. Ziva snapped open her eyes and scanned the area then she remembers what happened to night before;

"_Do you think she's gone" tony whispered in to ziva's ear_

"_I think it's safe to say she is tony, why did we pretend to be asleep may I ask" Ziva questioned _

"_So then I could do this" and with that tony slowly turned on his side and kissed Ziva on her lips_

"_Hmm im glad we did" Ziva muttered Kissing him back before pulling away_

"_Tony when , when you were in a coma I couldn't live I thought that we had lost you forever and I can't believe it took me for you to almost die before I realized I have always Loved you , Tony DiNozzo I love you" Ziva said keep back her tears._

"_Ziva when you left when you were nearly killed it killed me then when we found you in Somalia I wanted to cry with both joy and fear Ziva I love you and I always have done" Tony rushed " I love you and your never getting away from me ever again" _

Ziva smiled at the memory but she was dragged out of her thoughts by one of the nurses

"Miss David, Mr DiNozzo someone is here to pick you up you are allowed to leave Tony as long as you keep the rules we explained"

"Sure thing but where are we going" all he wanted was to kiss Ziva like there was no tomorrow.

"I believe Agent Gibbs will pick you up" she replied sitting him down in a wheelchair

"Wait Gibbs" Tony shot Ziva a look they wanted to start this new relationship on the right foot and being with Gibbs and his rules was not the thing they needed

"Yes Sir you will be staying with him"

"Oh great" Ziva muttered

"I could always let you stay at your Fathers Ziva" a familiar voice said by the door

"Sorry Gibbs" she muttered

"Come one Jenny and Abby and McGee are staying with us as well"

"Are you sure your house is big enough Gibbs" Ziva questioned

"Well about that" He said wheeling tony out the hospital...

A/n thank you for all your lovely comments it make my day x;)

so im kinda of straying from what i planned but it should be kinda of the same.. x

So they are all happy.. for now x :)

Leave a note or whatever x :)


	5. Chapter 5

The arrived the Florida Later that day.

"Wow boss you really went all out this time" Tony said groping at the sight of the hotel, it was a tall white structure with balcony's right on the beach (A/N will post picture at the bottom)

"Not me DiNozzo "Gibbs said looking for Abby and Jenny and Ziva

"Then who boss?" Tony asked leaning against the hotel wall, he hated the fact he couldn't do anything.

"Ziva's Father Eli" Gibbs Grunted

"WAIT WHAT" tony exclaimed he wouldn't have her anywhere near him.

"tony when you were out of it we found out who did it and it was Eli David , all his money went to Ziva and she paid for a holiday , we all tried to stop her but she wouldn't let up" McGee explained Sighing he loved Ziva like a little sister she was really acting strange ever since the incident

"So she... She did all this" tony said smiling

"Yeah she did" McGee a bit shocked, he expected tony to hit something or swore or something like that

"Wow... HEY Zeee-vahhh" Tony yelled waving ecstatically over to the girls

"Oh crap you're on pain killers aren't you" McGee muttered

"What was that Mcgoo" Tony smiled

The girls as the ecstatic Boys and strolled over to them

"Hey guys" Jenny smiled at them "shall we go in"

Gibbs grunted and then walked in with jenny at his side followed by Abby and Tim

Tony and Ziva walked at the most slower pace, due to the Cast's

"Hey Zi" Tony asked

"Yes tony what is it you wanted" Ziva asked Slightly Annoyed

"I love you" He replied Kissing her

"I love you too" Ziva said "now we must hurry up or they will suspect."

Life was good for now. That was until….

_**Preview**_

_**"TONY NOO STAY WITH ME I CANT LOSE YOU AGAIN"**_

_**…..**_

_**"You loved him"**_

_**"Yes" **_

_**…..**_

_**"Jenny can I ask you something" **_

_**"Sure" **_

_**"Do you love him?" **_

_**"Yes"**_

_**A/N So yepp everythings good .. so far untill next time **_

_**should be uploaded in the next few days **_

_**thank you for follows and favs and reviews **_

_**xx **_

_**Review and stuff x :) **_

_**Jade xx **_


	6. Chapter 6

It was a week into their holiday in Florida not much had happened they had stayed in their own rooms and things had gone along smoothly. Ziva's cast had been taken off and Tony along with the rest of the boys where off the local hospital the get his off.

The sun beamed down on the hotel and jenny and Ziva slowly pondered out the Poolside.

After a couple of hours in comfortable silence Ziva spoke up

"Do you love him" Ziva asked absent minded

"Who Ziva" Jenny muttered pretending not to know who see was talking about, ever since the 'shower incident the team had been suspicion

"You know Gibbs's the one whose shower broke and you happen to be there before anybody else looking like you just have a show" Ziva pushed

"Oh him" Jenny put down her book "you must tell now one ever do you hear me Officer David"

"Yes Director" Ziva said it was easy to forget how jenny could be "Jenny Do you love him"

Jenny sighed "Yes I love him more than he could ever love me"

"And this is a problem because..."

"What problem Did McGee already call you"a new voice echoed behind them

"Wait what what happened Gibbs" Ziva calmly said she would give it away

"It's tony" Gibbs finally let out

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM" Ziva shouted and got the attention of everyone at the resort

"To who Ziva" Abby popped out of the Sauna upon hearing Hear voice

"To tony"

"Oh"

"He's dead"

"What" Ziva Managed to Whispered and break the silence?

"Im sorry Ziva"Gibbs replied engulfing her in a fatherly hug

"What happened "She asked biting back the tear her love of her life just vanishing dying she never even got to say goodbye

"Well..."

Ok guys so not all the quotes used this chapter but the rest the next one the next chapter will be the last be don't despair the next part will be out next week and is tony really dead..

One more thing sorry I have a new story coming out Friday so just be on the lookout x

Hit that button you know you want too I have cookies! X

Jade xx


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter... of this story...

It was that dreaded day, nobody wanted it to come. It was the day of tony Funeral.

The team who travelled back to DC straight away huddled in one corner of the church and looked at the turn out.

"He would have been proud knowing that lots of people loved him" Abby Mumbled she didn't trust herself saying anymore without bursting in to more tears,

"Yep" Ziva said staring into space 'DiNozzo did you have to leave you idiot do you realize what you have done I miss you she thought

The rest of the day passed quickly and in some silence.

"Let's go for Drinks at Tica, Tony's Favourite Bar" Abby said breaking the awful silence

Everyone agreed this was a good idea to honour tony

"I am sorry Abby I think I will just go home instead" Ziva spoke up

"No I will not take no for an answer" Abby insisted

"Ok maybe one drink but that's it" Ziva reluctantly gave in

They arrived in good time and it was pretty quiet as it was a Wednesday.

"We'll get drinks" Abby said pulling McGee up and Jenny and Gibbs followed suit.

"Ducky" Ziva enquired

"Yes Dear"

"What did he look like?" Ziva asked "when you did the autopsy"

"I didn't do it my dear someone in FL did it and they sent the body straight to the Funeral Home" Ducky said looking out for the others

"Oh ok thank you" Ziva said

"Ziva I got you a vodka and Coke" Abby said arriving back with the others and the drinks

"Acually I need to go Abby im sorry im don't drinking" Ziva said standing up

"DON'T YOU THINK YOU OWE IT TO TONY" Abby shouted

"Abby..." Ziva started

"NO ZIVA WHY WONT YOU DRINK" Abby shouted

"ABBY ITS NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO DRINK I CAN'T" Ziva shouted back at her she couldn't do this anymore

"What" Jenny Asked?

"Im. Im Pregnant"

Somewhere in Paris

Tony DiNozzo Woke up with a head ache in a trash can… he couldn't remember anything apart from the name Ziva.

Thank you so much for reviewing and liking and following its made the first two weeks of summer awesome ! X

Look out for the next part coming out next week

You know what to do .. I have cookies.. AND chocolate x

Jade xx


End file.
